


Funny what you learn in the drift.

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drabble, Drift Compatibility, F/F, crosspost, jinx is poetic and terra thinks shes corny, lesbians punch monsters in a giant robot and then talk about adopting animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breach had opened when they were fourteen. And it had remained open. Sometimes it was quiet, but the presence had been there still- an ever present reminder at the bottom of the sea. Something on the other side was sending monsters right out of a child’s imagination to kill them, growing increasingly relentless in the assault as the years passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny what you learn in the drift.

The breach had opened when they were fourteen. And it had remained open. Sometimes it was quiet, but the presence had been there still- an ever present reminder at the bottom of the sea. Something on the other side was sending monsters right out of a child’s imagination to kill them, growing increasingly relentless in the assault as the years passed. 

When they had met, they were quiet for the most part. Oh, certainly one passed jokes, chatted with others. The other preferred to keep to herself, silent and possibly judging and casting an apathetic look to anyone who didn’t know that it was really just exhaustion. But ultimately they were soldiers, having long since understood that they would likely die before the kaiju threat was truly stopped. It was a solemn thing, a thought only shared in the drift, and in some way, it was a comfort that they both acknowledged it. Facing death alone, after all, was a terrible thing from what she had heard. 

And yet, it was done. Years later, Felicity Sawyer and Tara Markov were side-by-side and listening intently- they weren’t the team trusted to drop the bomb, but they were still fighting. ( _Would they be able to stop? Of course they will they won the breach is closing but wheres Baron they should have gotten out of there by now they have to make it- But they might not and we’re not alone down here there’s still that jackass hiding in the dark- Right, can’t stop fighting now-_ ) They pull their arms back and keep going. Brief flashes of their first time sparring flicker in their mind, their third time sparring, their latest time sparring with quips like a comic book- they do not let it distract them.

The sky has never been so sweet as when they resurface- not all of them, sadly, but those who are alive had long since taken a different approach to death and all Sawyer wants is to see the sun _(but isn’t it already beside her? Oh my God you’re so corny- Shut up, Markov.)_ and be free of the suit. Oh, she’d miss Witch Hunt, but the rest? Oh no, she’d be fine without that for the rest of her life. _(A lie, of course, we’re going to need therapy probably. Like there’s anyone who could help us. Cynical, aren’t we? Though you aren’t wrong, we’re unique after all. Most people don’t know how to help Jaeger pilots. We’ll be fine though, we punched monsters in the face, what can’t we handle? I’m pretty certain you couldn’t handle a baby- No one can.)_  

There’s celebration all over the Shatterdome- not undeserved, of course- and when she can finally move freely without Witch Hunt breaking something, Markov grins. 

“Sawyer- Fel- I want a puppy.” She declares, giving the other woman time to pause and glance over to her before grinning. 

“Is this about the baby thing?” 

“No. I want a puppy- a big one. And you want a cat, don’t tell me you don’t, I’ve been in your head.” 

Well, she’s not wrong. Sawyer- no, Felicity chuckles. “And I suppose you want me to help pick?” 

“Well, yeah, I mean-”

_We’re too close to be apart now._

After a moment of silence, Felicity nods. “Alright. But from a shelter- God only knows how much they need it.” 

She really should have expected Markov- Tara’s glee, and just rolls her eyes with a small smile when she’s caught in a hug. “You’re lucky I love you, you know that, right?” 

“I do, actually! Funny what you learn in the drift.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the drabbles that reference the backstory I made for my personal Jinx blog- which is largely AU and almost entirely made up. Woops? Looking back on it, this one had been difficult mostly because of the drift. It was fun though, trying to fit their thoughts together. But I also realize that it might be hard to read. I dunno. Maybe it's supposed to be.


End file.
